Puppet, Clay, Scythe
by ChoiSeungHyun110487TOP
Summary: “Danna,” Deidara whispered brokenly. SasoDeiHidan if you squint. R&R! Rated T for Hidan's mouth.
1. I Hate Waiting, And Making People Wait

IDON! :D

R&R!

* * *

"-You are to leave now."

"Hai, Pein-sama, un." Deidara shut the door behind him and walked down the hallway. "Stupid leader, made me go on a recon mission, to Konoha no less!" he muttered.

He passed Sasori. "Danna! We're going to Konoha, yeah!"

"Yeah, I heard."

"Oh. We're leaving now, un."

"Stupid leader's orders?"

"Yeah, un."

"Then let's go." Sasori walked ahead. "Are you coming or not?"

"Coming, Sasori-danna, un!"

-

Sasori jumped from the tree and put his palm to the ground. "We've got company."

Deidara followed suit. "Who, un?"

"Konoha nin. We're close."

"Who?"

Sasori turned to Deidara exasperatedly. "Why don't you look? You're the one who has the camera eye."

"All right, un." He jumped into the tree. "Danna!"

"Shut up, you idiot. We can't risk being seen," Sasori hissed.

"Sorry, yeah!" He jumped down.

"Who are they?"

"The blonde idiot and his girlfriend, un."

"That should be easy work-wait, is it the pink-haired one?"

"Nope. It's the Hyuuga, yeah."

"You idiot! Why didn't you say it was her?" Sasori dragged Deidara up the tree.

"What? Why? She's just a girl, un."

"She's a Hyuuga!"

"So?"

"She wields the Byakugan, you moron!"

"Oh. So?"

"If she senses our presence, she'll activate her Byakugan and she'll spot us! Idiot, idiot, idiot!"

"Okay, un."

"Stupid Pein. Stupid Deidara. Stupid world!"

They darted off in the opposite direction.

-

"Give me the map."

"What map, yeah?"

"The map of Konoha."

"Wait a sec…here, un."

Sasori spread the map on a tree stump. "The only way we can get through is if we pass through the Nara land."

"Okay, un."

"Why do you keep saying okay?"

"I don't know, un."

"Whatever. Let's go."

"Okay, un!"

Sasori turned to Deidara. "Say that again and you'll explode."

-

"Are there people there?"

"Nope, un. Just…deer."

"Good."

"Uh, maybe if we split up, we'll cover more ground, un."

"Good idea. I'm going west. You, east."

"Yeah, un."

Deidara whistled as he walked. He hadn't gone far when he heard someone cursing under him.

"Fucked-up Nara, I'm gonna fucking kill him when I get out of this damn hole."

Deidara looked down. "…Hidan?"

"What?"

"Hidan!"

"Who the hell are you?"

Deidara rolled his eyes. "It's Deidara, un!"

"Get me out of this fucking hole."

"Where, un?"

"Judging from where I hear your voice, I'm under you."

"Wha? Where?"

"I'm buried."

"Oh." He buried two pieces of exploding clay under the ground. "Better stand back, Hidan, un!"

"How the hell am I going to stand?"

"Use your legs, un!"

"I don't have my body with me."

"Yeah, right." His fingers made a hand sign. "Katsu!" The ground opened up, revealing Hidan's dismembered head.

Deidara gasped in horror. "What the hell is your head doing here? And where's your body?"

"Nara chopped it off. It's probably crawling in the west part of this goddamn forest."

"Oh."

"Who's with you?"

"Sasori-danna."

"Why are you calling him danna? Are you gay?"

"Hell no!" He picked the head up.

"Whatever."

Then, Sasori emerged out of the trees, dragging a bloody headless corpse. "My motherfucking body!"

"Stop cursing, you headless freak."

"Make me, rag doll."

"Danna, give me the body."

"What the fuck are you going to do with my fucking body? Rape it? Molest it? Fuck you! I don't wanna lose my fucking virtue headless!"

"Eww, no! I'm going to sew you head back."

"Oh."

"Now gimme the body." Sasori dumped it on his head. "Oh Kami! Holy hell!"

"Just sew my head back!"

Deidara aligned the body parts together. Thread crawled from his arm and pierced Hidan's neck.

"What the-OW!" Deidara rolled his eyes and continued sewing. When he was done, Hidan sat up and tried looking up, down, left and right. _'He did it just like Kakuzu did.'_

"Still hurts, but it'll come around. Thanks."

"No problem."

"Who taught you to sew like that?"

"Kakuzu-senpai."

"Oh." Hidan touched the threads on his neck. "I miss him."

"Yeah, we all do, un."

Hidan pulled Deidara into a hug. "Hey, what the-" He stopped when Hidan put his chin on his shoulder. He slowly raised his arms to hug him back.

"I can't watch this." Sasori went behind a big rock and brought out his puppets.

The two stayed like that for a few minutes, enjoying the comforting embrace.

"You can let go of each other now," Sasori said, obviously jealous.

Instead of letting go, Hidan pulled Deidara closer to him. Deidara just looked at them, confused.

"Give me my danna back."

"No! He's mine!"

Sasori walked forward menacingly. Hidan stood his ground. "Let him go."

"No."

"Now, Hidan."

Hidan let go of Deidara. "Go away, or else I'll make you a sacrifice for Jashin-sama."

"Fine, if that's what you want." Sasori turned and walked away, his cloak swaying in the breeze. 'I hate waiting, and making people wait.'

"Danna," Deidara reached out to Sasori, whispering brokenly. Hidan stood there, hugging a crying Deidara.

* * *

My first yaoi fic. I hope ya liked it. :D

Reviews are welcome!!


	2. Missing Him

Chapter 2 up!

Deidara is SO hot. :3

* * *

Sasori went back to the hideout, claiming the mission failed. Pein was very disappointed. It was extremely rare for Sasori to fail a mission.

That night, Sasori stood on the balcony of the hideout., looking up at a starry sky. Pein noticed and walked up to Sasori.

"It's him, isn't it?"

"Him being who?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Sasori. I know it's Deidara."

"Hn."

"So, what happened?"

"The mission didn't fail. I was forced to go back."

"Enemy spotted you?"

"No. Hidan's the reason."

"I get it now. Deidara's with him."

"Yes. He took my partner."

"Why?"

"He said he misses Kakuzu."

Pein snorted. "What does that have to do with Deidara?"

"I don't know."

"Don't worry, Hidan's a blockhead; he'll give Deidara back."

"I hope he does."

"By the way, they're about to come here by-"

Sasori spotted a giant clay bird in the distance. He walked back inside. "They're here."

"Good luck."

Pein went back inside. Sasori retired to to his shared bedroom to sleep, and to avoid Deidara as well.

-

Deidara saw Sasori talking with Pein outside. "Danna," he whispered happily.

Apparently, Sasori saw the bird and went back inside. "He's still mad.."

-

Tobi heard the flapping of wings and knew Deidara was here. "Deidara's here." He walked to the balcony and leaned on the door. The others followed suit, walking up to the blonde bomber.

"Hey, man." Kisame greeted, his hand extended to Deidara.

The bomber took it and shook hand with Kisame.

"The ride was fucking awesome!"

The group went silent as Hidan jumped off the bird. "Yo, bitches."

Weak 'hey's were said. Tobi was an exception. He turned on his heel and walked back inside.

"What's with Tobi?" Deidara asked Itachi.

"He hates that you're with Hidan. He's mad at you, actually."

"Really? How can you tell?"

"I have my ways."

"Whatever."

"Be careful around Sasori. Don't say I didn't warn you."

"Yeah, thanks."

Deidara yawned. "See you in the morning, everyone."

He was walking to their - his and Sasori's - bedroom when Hidan put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hold up. Where are you going?"

"To our room."

"Meaning?"

"Mine and Sasori-danna's."

"He's not your partner anymore; I am."

"I don't know.."

"It's up to you, Deidara." Hidan walked to his bedroom.

Deidara stood there, thinking. _If I sleep with Sasori-danna, Hidan will get angry. If I sleep with Hidan..Sasori-danna's mad at me, so I guess it's with Hidan._

He knocked on Hidan's door. "Hidan? It's Deidara."

The door opened, revealing a half-naked Hidan. "What is it?"

"Danna's mad at me, so..."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. Come in."

The room was surprisingly clean. The beds were made, and everything was in order.

"Well?"

"It's...clean."

"Hm. You sleep on Kakuzu's bed."

"Okay, I guess."

Deidara took off his coat and his mesh shirt, exposing a well-toned chest.

Hidan lay down facing Deidara, and Deidara lay on his back.

After a few minutes, Deidara felt uneasy. "Please. don't stare at me like that...I feel like a freak."

Hidan blushed, embarassed. "You're not a freak."

Deidara's eyes widened at Hidan's last statement.

_Sasori touched Deidara's cheek. The bomber leaned into the warmth provided by Sasori's hand._

_"You're not a freak, Deidara."_

He closed his eyes and faced the wall. "Good night."

"Good night, Dei."

Deidara's eyes shot open at the nickname.

_Sasori yawned and looked at his partner. "Good morning, Dei."_

_Deidara opened his eyes and saw Sasori lying next to him. "Good morning, Sasori-danna."_

He closed his blue eyes, tears falling from them. _I miss you, Danna..._

_

* * *

_Aww, Pein's so...so! Haha.

Read and review! :D


End file.
